one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boba fett vs sledge
Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS GO! Pre-fight sledge is seen walking on a platform he sees the enrgems then picks them up laughing evily but then a figure flies in looking at the energems sledge knows he has come for the energems thus sledges puts them in his pocket and get's ready to fight the figure is revealed to be boba fett Fight WHO IS THE TRUE BOUNTY HUNTER? FIGHT! sledge charges at boba fett but then boba feet blasts him in the face sledge then punches boba in the face but boba then punches back sledge then punches boba hard into the ground the blasts at him sledge then flies off 40 however boba fett is still alive and starts shooting at sledge using his jetpack sledge dodges his blasts but is then blasted by the big missile on boba fett's jetpack sending him down however sledge lands inside his ship 19 sledge then powers his ship into full gear ready to hightail it out but on the outside boba fett hitches a ride using his grappling hook then appears before sledge sledge just angrily sighs and sets it to auto pilot 16 sledge then charges at boba but boba dodges then punches sledge in the face making him stumble back boba then blasts at sledge sending him back boba then charges at sledge then punches him in the gut sledge counters however and flips him boba then lands on his feet and punches sledge in the face then gives him a big boot to the face sledge is sent stumbling back just then sledge sends out the many monsters he has captured as they all charge at boba boba however takes care of them and sends them out the ship to they're death sledge then charges at boba and sends out his minions the vivix boba easily takes care of them like that 9 with boba distracted sledge attack bob in the face with a big punch bob then tosses something to sledge as he catches it as boba flies off but as sledge opens it he makes a shocking discovery sledge: it's a bomb! boom! 6 an explosion is seen coming out of sledge's ship as the ship them slowly crashes boba then lands on his feet the same time as the ship explodes but then sledges comes out and punches boba fett hard sending him flying sledge then presses down hard on a big button it was the magnabeam with that the beam hit sledge as he grew larger them life sledge then started stomping on boba but he flew off sledge chased after him stomping his way sledge then captured him in his big hands but then sledge tripped on a branch and fell off a cliff as he shrunk down to normal size boba then flew him into the death star and instantly threw him into a melding chamber where he pressed a few buttons as we heard sledge scream in pain all that came out was sledge frozen in carbonite boba then nodded but then saw the enrgems were gone boba facepalmed but flew off knowing he had gotten a better trophy hopefully no one would try to get him out and thaw him out this time KO! Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS....BOBA FETT!